Réflexions intérieures
by Eloka58
Summary: Drago fait un point sur ce qu'à été sa vie et ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui.


**_Bonjour, bonjour._**

**_C'est une toute petite histoire, ma première, je ne sais absolument pas si je suis bonne mais j'avais envie de l'a partager. J'ai lu énormément de fiction surtout sur le couple Drago et Hermione. J'espère que je ne décevrais pas. Ce tout petit OS est surtout focaliser sur Drago mais bon je vous laisse maintenant à votre lecture._**

**Réflexions intérieures**

Lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant, Drago pensait qu'un foyer était obligatoirement le manoir familial, imposant et richement décoré mais également impressionnant pour quiconque n'y vivait pas. Il s'était toujours senti protégé et aimé en ce lieu. Il se rappelle les paroles de son père, un jour d'été, juste avant son entrée à Poudlard, ou ils se promenaient dans les allées fleuries et bordées d'arbre de toutes sortes qu'il a appris à reconnaître bien avant l'âge de six ans.

- Mon fils, tu vois tout cela, lui demanda-t-il en lui montrant le domaine qui s'étendait à leurs pieds.

- Oui père, répondit alors Drago en se demandant intérieurement où son père voulait en venir.

- Tout ce qui se trouve ici sera ton foyer pour peu que tu demeures un bon fils. Tu t'y marieras avec une jeune femme de bonne famille et vous y élèverez votre fils et la tradition perdura indéfiniment.

A ce moment Drago ne répondit rien à son père. Il regarda l'horizon, son avenir était tout tracé sans qu'il ne puisse y changer quoique ce soit. Il comprit alors les contraintes qu'avait le fait de porter le nom de Malefoy. Pourtant il se sentait fier. Il était un jeune homme immensément riche, de sang-pur de surcroit. Il se sentait puissant en contemplant son futur foyer.

A sa très attendue rentrée au célèbre collège de sorcellerie Poudlard, Drago découvrit les joies de l'indépendance. Il était souvent suivi des tristement célèbres gorilles Crabbe et Goyle et de cette la très collante Pansy Parkinson mais il détenait un pouvoir sur eux. Drago apprit à adorer le pouvoir, chose qu'il n'avait pas au manoir. Entre son adorable mère Narcissa qui le maternait trop et son adulé père Lucius qui lui en demandait plus chaque jour mais qui dans un même temps veillait à ce que son fils ait tout voir trop. Le jeune Drago dans son propre intérêt joua longtemps avec cette facette de son père. A Poudlard, Drago était craint par beaucoup d'élèves et notamment par les Serpentard sur qui il détenait un contrôle quasi permanent. Il considéra au fur et à mesure des années Poudlard comme son foyer, là ou il était enfin quelqu'un d'important.

Lors du retour du Lord Noir, Drago perdit peu à peu toutes les choses auxquelles il tenait : le pouvoir, le libre arbitre, ses foyers, le manoir d'abord lorsque Voldemort s'y installa puis Poudlard qu'il du quitté plus tôt suite à sa mission ratée. A la fin de la guerre, il ne savait plus où était sa place. Il avait été du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis son plus jeune âge, cependant lorsqu'il avait fallu accomplir certaines tâches pour satisfaire le Maître il s'était rendu compte ce que c'était d'être du côté du mal et n'était resté que pour sauver sa famille d'une morte certaine.

Il se revoyait le jour de la bataille finale dans la Grande Salle du château à ce moment en ruine avec sa mère et son père, à regarder les familles, autour d'eux, déchirées d'avoir perdu un être cher ou heureuses de savoir chaque membre en vie. Lui n'avait que ses parents et tous les trois ne semblaient pas à leur place. Il n'avait pas d'amis à déplorer n'ayant jamais eu de vrais amis. Il venait à en envier toutes ses familles pleurer leurs morts, eux avait quelqu'un à pleurer, pas lui. La seule qu'il lui manquerait à présent est un foyer où vivre.

Aujourd'hui, Drago avait une nouvelle définition d'un foyer. Il comprit qu'il était un homme riche d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé. Il n'avait plus le monde à ses pieds. Son monde tournait à présent autour de sa femme, de ses enfants, de ses amis ses vrais amis. Sa famille en d'autres termes. Il se sentait l'homme le plus chanceux du monde.

Il avait longtemps détesté celle qui partageait sa vie. Elle et ses amis, elle et son sang, elle et son savoir, elle et ses principes. Presque autant de raison qui les pousse aujourd'hui à adorer l'être qu'elle est. Elle était celle qui avait fait le premier pas vers lui et avait fait de lui quelqu'un de foncièrement meilleur. Bien sur ses amis avait été un obstacle de taille mais pas insurmontable. Ils avaient eu foi en leur couple et avait montré à tous qu'ils avaient raison. Ils formaient un couple uni, amoureux malgré les nombreuses pseudos-disputes qu'ils entretenaient avec un plaisir non dissimulé. C'est comme ça qu'ils s'aimaient en se chamaillant de jour comme de nuit.

Drago vit la femme qu'il aimait s'avancer vers lui. Elle s'installa dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- A nous, à notre famille, notre bonheur tout simplement.

- On est bien ainsi, entouré de nos enfants, de nos amis.

- Absolument. J'ai enfin trouvé mon foyer.

Oui Drago savait que son foyer se trouvait là où était Hermione Jean Granger Malefoy. Il se sentait entier et chez lui que lorsqu'elle était près de lui. Il n'avait jamais hérité du manoir Malefoy mais qu'importe il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que depuis sur jour où elle lui avait tendue la main sans un mot et qu'il l'avait accepté sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle l'avait mené sur les rives du lac de Poudlard, loin du malheur, loin des pleurs, loin des morts. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux et restèrent à contempler le lever du soleil. Longtemps après leur arrivée elle rompit enfin le silence :

Il n'appartient qu'à toi d'écrire ton futur Drago Malefoy.

Elle déposa alors un baiser sonore sur sa joue et partie silencieusement le laissant à ses rêveries.

A cet instant Hermione prit la main de son mari le coupant à ses réflexions intérieures et l'entraina en courant tels deux enfants insouciants.


End file.
